


Regla de tres simple

by newyorkblues



Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are quaking, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Osamu Miya Is A God, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Miya Osamu, what a man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Bokuto está dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas con tal de que Akaashi, su marido, estuviera feliz. Poco se imaginaba que también podría hacerlo feliz a él de una manera totalmente sincera.Día 5 — Praise Kink.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Regla de tres simple

**Día 5:** Praise kink

Bokuto Koutarou estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que su marido, Akaashi Keiji, le pidiera.

Siempre y cuando le hiciera feliz, y no fuera alguna cosa potencialmente peligrosa para ambos —y había _pocas_ cosas que Bokuto consideraba de verdad peligrosas—, entonces él se lanzaría de cabeza como si saltara al más profundo océano.

Por supuesto, cuando le preguntó a Akaashi qué le gustaría probar en la cama —llevaban apenas un año de casados, pero su intenso noviazgo y exitosas carreras les habían hecho sentir un poco de una monotonía que ambos querían evitar a toda costa—, no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

—Pues… me gustaría probar con alguien más —Akaashi se acomodó las gafas por el puente de la nariz. No le miraba a los ojos; tal era vergüenza—, ya sabes…

Bokuto parpadeó muchas veces tratando de procesar esas palabras. Hizo lo posible para que no se le rompiera el corazón ante lo que escuchaba.

¿Estaba Akaashi pidiéndole que…?

¿Le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara tener sexo con otra persona que _no_ fuera Bokuto?

Está bien, Bokuto no quería cerrar su mente a las posibilidades. Eran las fantasías de Akaashi, y aunque fuera su marido y le adorara con locura, no podía juzgarlo por los deseos que tenía.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntar lo que tenía terror de oír.

—¿Quieres tener sexo con otra persona que no soy yo, Keiji? —preguntó Bokuto con un hilillo de voz—. ¿Es eso?

Akaashi levantó la vista de repente como si saliera de un trance. Nunca le había visto tan espantado de escuchar una declaración como esa.

—¡ _No_! —espetó. Se quitó las gafas para frotarse toda la cara—. Por supuesto que no es eso, Koutarou.

—¿Entonces…?

—Te estoy pidiendo que hagamos un trío, Kou —declaró Akaashi con un largo suspiro. El rojo en sus orejas se intensificó—. Me gustaría que hiciéramos un trío con otra persona que nos parezca atractiva a los dos.

_Wow_. Okay. Bokuto tuvo que calmar las palpitaciones. Y _no_ se refería a las del pecho.

Porque un segundo atrás estaba comenzando a sentir un terrible dolor emocional ante la chance de que Akaashi —su dulce, hermoso, y precioso Keiji— estuviera pidiéndole el permiso de follarse a alguien más, pero ahora…

—Es como una regla de tres simple, ¿sabes? —agregó—. Necesitamos de tres valores, y tenemos una incógnita por resolver… pero nosotros somos solo _dos_ valores…

— _Cielo_ , sabes que yo nunca he sido bueno en matemáticas…

La idea de que una tercera persona, un completo y ajeno desconocido, alguien que tuviera el suficiente poder como para embelesar a los dos… se sumara adentro de sus sábanas…

Bokuto sentía como si le hubieran abierto el tercer ojo.

Una infinidad de posibilidades se desplegaban en su mente como una baraja de cartas de tarot sobre una mesa.

El verdadero desafío era tomar la carta correcta. Él no sabía mucho de tarot, así como tampoco sabía mucho sobre el sexo más allá de Akaashi —y no es que su marido estuviera en mejores condiciones que él.

Se sentía otra vez como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados. Esos dos jovencitos que habían perdido su virginidad en una cabaña junto al mar, en un romántico encuentro luego de que cumplieran dos años de noviazgo.

Bokuto lo había organizado todo con ayuda de Kuroo Tetsurou y Oikawa Tooru, sus amigos más cercanos —y, aunque los nervios les habían ganado los dos y cometieron un sinfín de errores, él no podría haber cambiado lo maravilloso de aquella romántica noche.

Ahora, él con veintiocho años y Akaashi, muy próximo a cumplir los veintisiete, las cosas no eran tan idílicas como en ese entonces. Llevaban ya más de diez años juntos —y aunque ninguno pudiera ser capaz de amar a otro ser humano con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacían entre sí, también era cierto que las ideas comenzaron a agotarse con el tiempo.

En aquel último año, Bokuto y Akaashi solo tenían sexo un puñado de veces al mes. A veces, solo un encuentro cada semana y media. La falta de contacto físico comenzaría a subírseles a la cabeza. Ninguno deseaba que escalara más allá de eso.

Y por _eso_ estaban allí, en ese mismo momento, preguntándose qué diablos hacer para llevar su vida sexual al siguiente nivel.

Bokuto y Akaashi intercambiaron una corta mirada, pero también fue muy intensa. Ambos lo sabían. Se conocían tan bien el uno al otro que no necesitaban preguntarse en _quién_ pensaron automáticamente tras la fuerte declaración de Akaashi.

La respuesta era más que clara.

—Podemos preguntarle la próxima vez que vayamos a su local, ¿no? —carraspeó Bokuto con algo de incomodidad, pero también ansiedad—. Decírselo sin planificarlo demasiado. Será muy sencillo.

—¿Y qué podríamos decirle, Kou? —resopló Akaashi—. _«¿Quieres hacer un trio con nosotros, Myaa-sam?»._

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que deberíamos preguntarle! ¿Cómo podría negarse a semejante pedido?

—No sé… —Akaashi se veía un poco indeciso, pese a que no tuvo vacilaciones cuando le dijo lo del trío—. ¿Y si nos dice que no? ¿Tienes en mente alguna otra persona?

—No va a decirnos que no, Keiji precioso —Bokuto se acercó para besar la nariz de Akaashi, y aquello le sacó una risita—. ¡Nadie se perdería la oportunidad de follar con dos bombones como nosotros dos!

Akaashi se relajó luego de las palabras seguras de Bokuto. Él también estaba convencido de sus propias declaraciones.

Porque, así como ellos dos le habían echado el ojo a aquel pedazo de semidiós griego — _qué_ hombre—, Bokuto no tenía dudas de que podía sentir sus pesadas miradas a través de todo el local cuando lo visitaban para la cena.

Sí, Bokuto estaba hablando de _él_. Ese tipo de hombre que podría robarle un suspiro a cualquier ser viviente con tan solo pasar a su lado —dejando una estela de su masculina esencia o tan solo con la vista de sus fuertes brazos.

Estaba hablan de _Miya Osamu_.

* * * *

Miya Osamu, además de ser uno de los hombres más guapos sobre la faz de la tierra —y el gemelo de Atsumu, su compañero de equipo, ni más ni menos—, era también un humano bastante exitoso.

Tenía la misma edad que Akaashi, y ya era el dueño de la famosa cadena gastronómica de _Onigiri Miya_. De hecho, era así como tuvieron un trato más estrecho y directo con él. El feliz matrimonio vivía no muy lejos de su sede principal, y aprovechaban para cenar como dos veces a la semana por esos lares.

Bokuto había pensado toda la vida que Akaashi elegía ese lugar porque le gustaban demasiado sus onigiris. ¡Qué iluso fue!

Aunque, ¿cómo podía culpar a su marido por babearse mirando a ese guapo hombre de cabello oscuro, mirada grisácea y espalda tan ancha como una pared? Hasta el mismo Bokuto se sentía caliente desde que posaron sus traseros en la mesa de siempre en Onigiri Miya y le vieron revolotear a él _personalmente_ hasta ellos dos.

Osamu Miya _siempre_ atendía la mesa de ambos pese a que tenía sus propios mozos. Bokuto apretó la mano de Akaashi por debajo de la mesa a causa de los nervios.

—Bienvenidos una vez más a Onigiri Miya —saludó Osamu con una pequeña sonrisa, y se acomodó mejor la gorra negra—. ¿Les traigo lo mismo de siempre?

Tanto Akaashi como Bokuto se encontraban en un incómodo silencio y con tensas sonrisas plastificadas en sus rostros. Sintió un rodillazo de su marido que le hizo dar un respingo.

Osamu seguía esperando una respuesta, y comenzaba a lucir confundido.

—¡M-Myaa-sam! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! —carcajeó Bokuto de forma estruendosa—. ¡Oh! ¿Es ese un nuevo corte de cabello…?

Akaashi se soltó de su mano para esconder el rostro entre las palmas. Bokuto quería darse ahora una bofetada en la mejilla por su ridículo comentario.

Osamu, en cambio tosió mientras trataba de aguantarse una sonrisa. Casi parecía que se escondía debajo de la gorra.

— _De hecho_ , sí. He retocado ayer mi _undercut_. Eres la primera persona que lo nota, Bokuto-san —Osamu dio una gran bocanada de aire, y notó que no se molestó en sacar su libreta—. Así que, ¿les traigo lo mismo de siempre?

_Podrías traerte a ti desnudo_ , pensaba Bokuto. Pero por la manera en que Akaashi le observaba de forma amenazante pensó que _tal vez_ su esposo podría leer sus obscenos pensamientos.

¿Acaso Akaashi podía recriminarle algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Era él quien trajo esas locas fantasías de poder saborearse a Osamu Miya los dos al mismo tiempo!

¿Cómo podría vivir Bokuto a partir de entonces?

Los dos asintieron nerviosa y ridículamente ante Osamu, que se retiró de forma amable para ir a preparar sus pedidos de onigiris rellenos y _sake_ de arroz. Si iban a pedirle a un tercer hombre que los follara —o se dejara follar; solo el destino lo sabía— entonces deberían estar bien borrachos para ello.

—¡¿Viste cómo le hizo ilusión que mencionara su corte?! —Bokuto exclamó entre susurros—. ¡Keiji, te digo, ese hombre también quiere con nosotros! ¡Además, siempre recuerda nuestros pedidos! ¡Se los sabe de _memoria_!

—Quizá solo está siendo amable porque somos clientes regulares y no quiere perdernos —suspiró Akaashi, pero veía un ligero brillo de emoción en sus ojos—. No hay que asumir cosas así de la gente, Kou…

—¡Tonterías! Puedo sentir en mis huesos cuando le gusto a alguien —Bokuto agitó una mano en el aire—. Le voy a decir que se siente a comer un momento con nosotros.

—Cariño, n-…

—¡Aquí está su pedido de onigiris con _umeboshi_! —escucharon la profunda y _sexy_ voz de Osamu a sus costados, tan de repente que les paralizó el corazón—. Espero que lo disfruten.

—Myaa-sam, ¿quieres sentarte a comer un rato con nosotros? —soltó Bokuto sin pensárselo. Akaashi parecía echar humo por las orejas—. Sé que seguro estás atendiendo el local, ¡pero solo un ratito! ¡Nos encantaría pasar el rato contigo, ya que siempre eres tan amable y g-…! _Gustoso_ de atendernos.

Bokuto se obligó a sonreír de manera natural para no verse como un loco psicótico. Osamu esbozó una mueca anonadada —sus labios entreabiertos y sus cejas arqueadas hasta arriba— al son del batir de sus oscuras pestañas.

Akaashi continuaba luciendo mortificado. O como si quiera que un avión les cayera encima de sus cabezas en ese mismo instante.

— _Hm_ —Osamu volvió a acomodarse la gorra, pero lucía como si se escondiera tras ella una vez más—. Es verdad que estoy algo ocupado, pero he trabajado _tanto_ el día de hoy… ¿para qué contrato empleados si luego yo hago las tareas pesadas?

—¿Ya ves? —alentó Bokuto, y se hizo a un costado para palmear el lugar a su lado en esos sillones semicirculares que bordeaban las mesas. Sintió que chocaba su pierna con la de Akaashi—. Puedes venir un rato con nosotros, y compartimos nuestro pedido.

Osamu tamborileó sus dedos sobre los labios. Bokuto no pudo evitar percatarse de que Akaashi tragaba saliva al mirarlo de soslayo, pero estaba más enfocado en ver las marcadas venas de su antebrazo.

—A Akaashi no le molesta, ¿verdad? —inquirió Osamu, y sus ojos zumbaron hasta el más pequeño de los tres—. Ha estado algo callado. No quisiera incomodar su momento _romántico_.

La forma en que dijo aquella palabra casi parecía una insinuación. O puede que Bokuto estuviera cosas en donde no las había. De todas maneras, no permitiría que esa chance se le escapara de las manos.

Dio un puntapié en las pantorrillas a Akaashi para que dijera algo. El chico dio un saltito y sonrió con nerviosismo. Se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Osamu desvió la mirada casi al instante.

—Claro que no, Myaa-sam —dijo Akaashi—; nos encantaría pasar un momento _contigo_.

—Muy bien —respondió Osamu, y se dio vuelta un segundo para hacer una seña a una de las camareras y recitarle algo entre dientes. Akaashi se encargó de hacer muecas de reclamo a Bokuto, pero ambos sonrieron en cuanto Osamu regresó hacia los dos—. Me hacía falta un descanso. Ustedes dos son siempre muy atentos conmigo.

—Pero, ¡¿qué dices?! —rio Bokuto—. ¡Si eres tú el que siempre nos da un trato excelente!

Osamu tomó lugar al costado de Bokuto. Osamu olía a comida casera y sudor, pero no en un mal sentido. Podría haber pegado la nariz a su cuello si no fuera que lo denunciarían por acosador sexual.

—Es que ustedes siempre vienen aquí, y apoyan mi local —habló Osamu—. Podrían ir a cualquier parte en la ciudad, pero siempre me eligen a mí. No tengo palabras para agradecerles por ello. Se los digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Bokuto no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía. Se enfocó en continuar analizando las venas en relieve de esos fornidos brazos. Por suerte, Akaashi era el que tenía más neuronas en aquella relación, y tomó la palabra:

—Venimos porque la comida es deliciosa y el trato es excelente, Myaa-sam —asintió—. Te mereces que tu local se llene de gente.

Una tierna sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Osamu. Bokuto podría haberse enternecido, sino fuera por _algo_ que sintió posándose sobre su muslo y le hizo sentir como si tres mil voltios le recorrieran por todo el cuerpo.

¡Osamu acababa de apoyar su _mano_ en la pierna de Bokuto!

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no chillar al respecto. Akaashi seguía parloteando con Osamu sobre el negocio; el cual, por cierto, no mostraba ni un solo signo de ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer o las reacciones que podría causar.

¿Era aquello a propósito? ¿O solo un acto reflejo de alguien con alma dominante como parecía serlo Osamu? Bokuto no podía decidir cuál sería la respuesta correcta, y aquel peso caliente sobre su muslo desnudo —eligió un mal día para salir con shorts deportivos— era cada vez más tortuoso.

Llevó su propia mano a la rodilla de Akaashi, y volvió a pellizcarla. Cuando su novio le miró por medio segundo, le hizo una seña con los ojos hacia su pierna, pero Akaashi no parecía comprenderlo ya que tenía el interrogante dibujado por toda la cara.

Ambos estaban tan nerviosos que apenas pudieron probar bocado. Osamu, que había indicado a sus camareros que trajeran un extra de comida, estaba engullendo despacio, pero con ganas. Era el que más hablaba de los tres.

Totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por las lascivas y oscuras mentes de aquel joven matrimonio que ansiaban arrastrarlo a la cama con ellos dos.

— _Así que_ —habló Osamu tras tragar y dar un largo sorbo de sake—, ¿me van a contar qué es lo que necesitan de mí? O es eso, o los dos están con ganas de cagarse encima por las caras que traen.

Akaashi y Bokuto dieron un salto al mismo tiempo. Buscó el consuelo de su precioso, dulce e inteligente esposo; pero Akaashi balbuceaba tan fuerte que Bokuto se sorprendió de ver aquella faceta suya.

Osamu seguía esperando una respuesta. Por mucho que pudiera sospechar que ese par de degenerados quisieran algo de él, Bokuto ponía las manos al fuego de que no se imaginaba la bomba que iban a lanzarle.

¿Cómo diablos le pedías a alguien algo como eso? _Bueno_ , Bokuto había decidido que no debía pensarlo demasiado.

O esa era la recomendación de Kuroo para cuando no supieras qué mierda hacer al respecto con un tema que te aqueja.

—Verás, Myaa-sam… —Akaashi tosió sobre su puño—. Kou y yo estuvimos discutiendo algo, y la verdad es que…

—¡Queremos que hagas un trío con nosotros! —soltó Bokuto tras golpear la mesa y todo en ella repiqueteó—. ¡Te consideramos lo suficientemente guapo, inteligente y decente como para querer hacerlo contigo!

La mandíbula de Akaashi se cayó y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Osamu, que tenía un onigiri a medio camino de su boca, también se petrificó ante tan _serena_ declaración.

Bokuto sintió que dejaba ir todo el aire que contuvo en ese tiempo. Podía reír en paz. ¿De verdad estuvo tan preocupado por ello?

Akaashi le apretó en la cara interna del codo. Traía su sonrisa de _Akaashi enojado_ , que era el tipo de sonrisa que ponía cuando descubría que Bokuto se bebió todo el café en una competencia online con Kuroo la noche anterior.

El silencio en la mesa fue tan pesado que parecía como si el resto de ruido en el local se viera totalmente opacado por ello. De acuerdo, tal vez Bokuto _sí_ se había pasado de la raya…

Debía pensar rápido. Solucionarlo.

Hizo la segunda cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza esa noche.

—No hace falta que digas que sí. Tampoco quiero que pienses que queremos follar contigo para tener descuentos o algo por el estilo —agregó con seriedad—. Pero nos urge tener un trío, y no nos gustaría que fuera con otra persona que no seas tú. Ni siquiera Atsumu cuenta, y eso que son iguales…

— _Bokuto Koutarou_ —Akaashi masculló entre dientes. Sacudió la cabeza y luego regresó hacia Osamu—. Por los dioses, perdónalo, creo que el sake le ha pegado bastante mal…

—No, no —Osamu carraspeó. Hizo otra vez el gesto de acomodarse la gorra y esconderse tras ella—. No tienes que disculparte, no puedo juzgarlos por sus gustos…

Bokuto tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba siendo tan egocéntrico como Atsumu, solo que Osamu sabía cómo camuflarlo mejor. Por algún motivo, aquello era lo suficientemente sexy como para querer tenerlo en el medio de Akaashi y él.

—De verdad, no queríamos ser irrespetuosos —prosiguió Akaashi. Sus mejillas ardían como si fueran dos estrellas rojas—. No queremos que la cosa se vuelva incóm-…

—Estoy halagado, de hecho —interrumpió Osamu. Y cuando levantó la vista de debajo de la gorra, estaba sonriendo—. Creo que acaban de desbloquearme una nueva fantasía.

Fue el turno de Bokuto de sentir que se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Akaashi estaba en las mismas. Se apretaron las manos por debajo de la mesa; y no supo si por el miedo, los nervios, o la sorpresa de recibir ese tipo de respuesta.

La mano de Osamu volvió a posarse sobre el muslo de Bokuto para dar una palmada que le hizo dar un brinco sobre sí mismo que ya no pudo ocultar. Akaashi se veía un poco celoso, pero no precisamente de que tocaran a su marido —sino por ser el _único_ que no estaba siendo tocado en ese instante.

—No falta mucho para que cierre el local. Pueden esperarme aquí un rato más hasta que los camareros terminan de limpiar —dijo Osamu con la voz rasposa y jugueteando con la gorra entre los dedos. No les miraba a los ojos—. Y podemos… _hablarlo_ mejor en la trastienda.

No les dio tiempo a que Bokuto o Akaashi dijeran algo para replicar. Volvió a calzarse la gorra, y se alejó caminando firme. Su espalda bien erguida y su cuerpo casi contorneándose de manera sutil con cada movimiento.

Quizá Bokuto estaba exagerando, pero estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito.

* * * *

Tuvieron que esperar casi una hora más entre que limpiaron el lugar, desalojaron a todos y cerraron la caja. De hecho, pensó que tardarían mucho más en hacer todas esas cosas —pero Bokuto vio a Osamu ladrar órdenes a los camareros que flojeaban demasiado tiempo.

—Síganme —Osamu les hizo señas desde atrás de la barra. Se quitó su delantal de Onigiri Miya y quedó solamente con sus pantalones de mezclilla y la camiseta negra apretada—. Es por este lado.

Akaashi fue el primero en dar la iniciativa. Bokuto se prendió de la parte de atrás de su camisa, y le siguió a trompicones por la puertecita que se metió Osamu. Estaba muy oscuro, y la verdad era que no tenía idea hacia dónde se dirigían. La cocina quedaba por otra entrada.

Aquello se veía siniestro y aterrador. Bokuto podría haberse echado atrás… pero se sentía demasiado caliente como para hacerlo.

¡Tal vez Osamu fuera un asesino en serie! ¡O un caníbal que secuestraba matrimonios jóvenes para luego usar su carne en deliciosos onigiris! Ya, que habían sido _ellos_ quienes le pidieron primero todo eso…

¡Pero ese podía ser su quirófano secreto aislado acústicamente y que usaba para descuartizar a las víctimas!

—Keiji, mi amor, creo que… _ah_.

Se quedó en silencio con una pequeña luz cálida proveniente de un único bombillo les dio de lleno en la cara; el resto de Onigiri Miya ya se encontraba a oscuras. La puerta misteriosa y que Bokuto confundió con una cámara de tortura era…

Un depósito. Un sencillo depósito para sacos de arroz, harina, alga deshidratada, más arroz…

Osamu se llevó las manos a la cadera de forma orgullosa. Aquel lugar debía ser su pequeño santuario. Era como la fuente de la vida para sus deliciosos onigiris —de dónde recogía la materia prima para moldear con sus propias manos, de dedos largos y finos, la deliciosa comida con la que conquistaba cientos de estómagos al día.

El silencio que seguía reinando era un poco tenso. Lo único que lo rompía eran sus erráticas respiraciones. Tanto él como Akaashi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, en la que Bokuto le dio un leve asentimiento para alentarlo.

—Myaa-sam, sobre lo que estábamos habland-…

Una vez más, Akaashi no se vio capaz de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Osamu se había dado la vuelta y le sujetó por el cuello para acorralarlo contra un andamio metálico.

Comenzó a devorarle la boca.

Bokuto se quedó boquiabierto y en completo shock; Keiji pareció resistirse medio segundo como acto involuntario, pero le tomó otro medio segundo derretirse en los brazos de aquel guapo hombre.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Enojarse por el atrevimiento? ¿Sumarse por puro gusto?

¡No todos los días tu marido era besado por el mismísimo Miya Osamu!

Si acaso, Bokuto empezaba a sentirse un poco duro. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil a las imágenes mentales, pero, ¿cómo podría haber resistido?

Cuando él besaba a Keiji, no podía notar muchas pequeñas acciones que el otro realizaba en momentos así. Bokuto se fundía también en su placer —pero ahora se daba cuenta que la vista era algo sublime, y se odiaba por haber perdido todo ese tiempo.

Al final, Bokuto comenzó a sentirse mal cuando su mano se dirigió hacia su entrepierna de forma automática. ¡No quería ser el único que se quedara sin diversión!

Osamu se separó de Akaashi para mirarle a los ojos acuosos y acariciar su mejilla con un dedo pulgar. Bokuto descubrió que la boca de su marido iba ya un poco hinchada, brillante y enrojecida.

—Eres hermoso —susurró Osamu con voz trémula—, llevo años queriendo hacer eso. No podía mirarte a los ojos porque son una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto desde que tengo uso de razón. La forma en que tu cabello es tan oscuro me hace pensar en una noche sin estrellas, pero eso no me molesta. Me fascina cuando todo está oscuro.

Akaashi ahogó un respingo por el halago. Bokuto ya no podía soportarlo más, así que se acercó para picar a Osamu en el hombro con un dedo.

— _Ejem_ —sonrió cuando ambos le miraron—, les recuerdo que yo también sigo aquí…

Osamu no perdió mucho el tiempo. Mientras Akaashi continuaba sin recuperarse del asombro, el menor de los Miya observó a la _prominencia_ entre los pantalones de Bokuto. Se sintió un poco avergonzado y observado, pero todo eso cambió cuando Osamu apoyó la palma de la mano en ese mismo lugar.

Bokuto jadeó por la sorpresa, y estaba seguro que vio a Akaashi cubrirse la boca. Osamu le apretó las dos mejillas con una sola mano.

Aunque Bokuto fuera casi diez centímetros más alto, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por otro hombre como lo hacía a causa de la profunda mirada gris de Miya Osamu.

—Y _tú_ —dijo cerca de su boca—, eres muy sexy. Ir a los partidos de los _Jackals_ puede volverse una tortura cuando debo observar cómo correteas por allí con esos pantaloncillos. Y también llevo años queriendo hacer algo como esto.

Bokuto se aguantó la respiración cuando Osamu entró a besarle también, pero no se limitó a un suave beso romántico como lo hizo con Akaashi. Le besó más duro —y no tuvo ningún reparo en rozar su entrepierna con la suya, la cual también comenzaba a endurecerse más y más.

Volvió a jadear por culpa de los roces. Osamu gruñó complacido, y su lengua buscó abrirse paso para encontrar a la de Bokuto —tanta confianza repentina le hizo sentir como si tuviera que demostrar _algo_.

¡Bokuto también podía marcar el ritmo si se lo proponía!

_Pero_ no sabía si quería proponérselo en ese mismo momento. Quizá podría hacerlo más tarde.

—Puedo darles una pequeña probada de lo que tengo para ofrecer —murmuró Osamu en la boca de Bokuto; y sintió su respiración caliente recorrerle cada terminación nerviosa en el cuerpo—; si lo disfrutan, podemos charlar sobre hacer algo más grande.

Bokuto no supo muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

Osamu le sujetó del elástico de los pantaloncillos con gran habilidad y se los bajó hasta los tobillos, calzones incluidos y todo.

Casi gritó cuando vio su propia erección en frente de un _desconocido_. Akaashi parecía una estatua griega a espaldas de Osamu, que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Oh, _joder_ …

Bokuto casi vio el cielo en cuanto los labios de Osamu se cerraron alrededor de su pene. A Akaashi nunca le había gustado mucho el sexo oral, y eso estaba bien por Bokuto —nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que no le ponía cómodo, por más de que le hubieran encantado en sus relaciones anteriores.

Pero el problema de no hacer algo muy seguido yacía en el exacto momento en que lo experimentabas una vez más —cuando sintió una suave lengua apoyar toda su calidez sobre la base de su miembro, Bokuto _de verdad_ podría haberse corrido casi al instante.

¿Qué hubiera dicho su madre si lo veía teniendo una especie de trío en el depósito de un local de onigiris?

¡Bah! Seguramente le hubiera dicho que era un cobarde por tardarse tantos años en disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Akaashi no decía nada, y Bokuto descubrió —después de recargarse contra una pared, sonriendo y con los párpados caídos—, que su mano también buscaba desprender sus propios pantalones para encontrar una vía libre hasta _su_ propio placer.

No le gustaba pensar en Akaashi siendo desatendido. Seguía siendo su marido y el hombre que más amaba, después de todo. Por muy sensual que fueran Miya Osamu y sus habilidades para lamer miembros viriles.

Le hizo una seña a Akaashi para que se acercara. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le atrajo con una mano hacia sí para plantarle un largo beso en los labios. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron como dos adolescentes hormonados!

La otra mano de Bokuto se enredó en los cabellos oscuros de Osamu, y tiró lo suficientemente fuerte de ellos hasta que recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Pero no parecía ser una queja, y Osamu tampoco se alejó cuando siguió jalando de sus mechones castaños.

Osamu se separó un instante del cuerpo de Bokuto para limpiarse la saliva de la boca con el pulgar. Tanto los ojos de Akaashi como los de Bokuto se encontraban _embelesados_ ante la imagen que les estaba regalando desde abajo.

—No quiero sonar como un adulador, ese no soy yo. Pero no tienen idea lo que han encendido en mí con su propuesta —Osamu respiró pesadamente varias veces—. Siempre se han visto como el matrimonio perfecto ante mis ojos. Y no es que quiera casarme, no me malinterpreten; estoy bien de esta forma. Pero si alguna vez me enamoro, he pensado que solo podría estar con hombres que se asemejen a ustedes dos.

Osamu se puso entonces de pie. Rodeó a Akaashi por detrás, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura para desprender los pantalones. Metió la mano en el interior de sus bóxers mientras le besaba en el cuello —Akaashi solo pudo arquearlo para que tuviera más espacio.

—Los dos son tan hermosos. Tan sensuales. No tienen idea lo mucho que mis camareros y los comensales hablan de ustedes cada vez que vienen. Susurran cosas. Son como la pareja del año… _no_ , deja eso. Del milenio mismo —continuó Osamu entre besos al cuello pálido de Akaashi—; más de una vez me he tocado pensando en ambos. Nunca al mismo tiempo, y me siento un estúpido por no haberlo pensado en estos años…

—¡Bueno, pero ahora nos tienes a tu gusto! —carcajeó Bokuto—. Y no te creas que la cosa va a terminar solamente hoy…

Osamu esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa por detrás del hombro de Akaashi. Seguía balanceando su miembro de arriba abajo, acariciando con cuidado con toda la mano. Esa misma mano marca de venas y que Bokuto no podía dejar de observar.

—Pues _de verdad_ espero que no termine hoy.

Lo demás fue casi un borrón en la cabeza de Bokuto. Cuando Akaashi alcanzó el clímax gracias a las manos de Osamu, ellos dos regresaron a lo suyo con una pequeña diferencia —Bokuto consiguió bajar también la ropa de Osamu para dejarlo en la misma condición que él.

Se acariciaron mutuamente. No se besaron en la boca, pero Bokuto ya no tuvo ningún pudor en dejar sus características marcas —las cuales _solo_ pertenecieron alguna vez a Akaashi— por todo el cuello de Osamu. Sentía su miembro pulsar debajo de su agarre, y eso solo consiguió excitarle más, y más, y más. Le alentaba a bombear con más fuerza.

Akaashi, que nunca se caracterizó por tener una alta libido, se encontraba jadeando sobre una mesa metálica. Lucía tan _lindo_ con ese sonrojo sobre los pómulos, y una mueca avergonzada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No parecía arrepentido, cabía aclarar.

Osamu también le devolvió la intensidad a Bokuto, y pareció ser una competencia en quien sacaba más jadeos, gruñidos y suspiros de los labios del otro. Se apretaban contra la pared, turnándose en girar para sentir el contraste del frío material y el calor de sus cuerpos enredados.

Se vinieron con tan solo unos minutos de diferencia. Supuso que el ganador de aquella ronda era Osamu —fue quien logró que Bokuto se corriera antes, y también el que lo hizo con Akaashi.

¿Quién podría haberse negado a ese hombre? Era guapo, sabía usar su labia cuando le convenía, y también poseía la suficiente aura de misterio como para haberles hecho anhelar con un encuentro tan caótico como ese.

Bokuto se dejó caer junto a Akaashi. Se subió su propia ropa interior, pero también se la subió a su marido con sumo cuidado. Le temblaban las piernas. No se contuvo de depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios y mirarle con todo el amor que tenía para él.

El cual era demasiado. Muchas veces sentía que su cuerpo y corazón no eran lo suficientemente inmensos como para contener todo el cariño por Keiji. Iría por él hasta el fin del mundo. Haría lo que sea que le pidiera con tal de poder ser ambos felices al lado del otro.

—Te amo —susurró Bokuto tras frotar sus narices—, no creas que te amo menos.

—Te amo, también —susurró Akaashi con los párpados cerrados y cosquilleándole en la mejilla con sus pestañas—. Pero no te pongas tan así, seguimos con…

Hizo una seña hacia Osamu. Los dos se voltearon a verle. El joven hombre se estaba calzando otra vez los pantalones y fingiendo que no interrumpía un momento romántico entre los dos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando, sonrió. Y Bokuto no supo explicar qué diablos estaba sintiendo —pero algo en su corazón se alborotó lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir extraño.

Podía _afirmar_ que Akaashi sentía lo mismo. Sus ojos lo delataban. Llevaba tantos años conociéndole que _casi_ podría decir que ambos sabían exactamente lo que se escondía en lo más profundo del otro.

Y _todo_ era culpa de Miya Osamu. Puede que ellos fueran quien le invitaron a hacer un trío —y, _joder_ , aquel encontronazo ni siquiera era el trío en sí—, pero él no tenía ningún derecho de ser tan sensual, caliente y sexy. ¡Todo de forma gratuita!

Tomó la gorra que metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Se la volvió a calzar. Bokuto estaba seguro que ese gesto nunca volvería a sentirse de la misma forma.

La verdad era que _no_ deseaba volver a sentirse nunca más de la misma forma.

Y anhelaba que Akaashi deseara lo mismo, también.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que los problemas sexuales en la pareja se podían resolver con sencillos problemas matemáticos?

Tres valores. Una incógnita. Un único resultado.

—Ojalá todo esto les haya servido como una pequeña tarjeta de presentación —dijo Osamu con una sonrisa algo traviesa—. Voy a estar esperando la llamada de confirmación más tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo excusas para esto sdkfjdskj es de lo más self indulgent que he escrito. Y les digo algo? Lo disfruté. Pero me costó un huevo porque me quedó larguísimo (para mis estándares de oneshot de una week)
> 
> Si alguien me lee acá en mi BokuAka más largo, el de las debilidades, me tomó que habrá otro día sin actus ;^; pero ahora que la week se terminó, podré retomarlo el jueves. ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
